DJ Wolfstar
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Remus is celebrating his 21st birthday on a snowing winters day by going to a gay club called The Three Broomsticks


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Title: DJ Wolfstar

Beta:

Word Count: 1176  
Note: Muggle DJ!au

Also: Timeline change because I don't like worrying about "historical inaccuracies".

* * *

The Golden Snitch:

Nautical Ship Challenge: Plausible canon- 10 points -Remus Lupin and Sirius Black - H.M.S. Wolfstar

Olivanders: Write about a Gryffindor.

* * *

***Remus:***

"Everyone put your hands together for DJ Wolfstar!" the announcer called before the music in the club went quiet for a minute. Remus saw the man with the shaggy black hair and couldn't help but stare. His friends Lily and James had taken it upon themselves to take him to his first gay club after he had finally decided to come out to them. It also happened to be Remus's twenty first birthday.

"Whoop whoop DJ Wolfstar in the house!" the audience screamed excitedly as the man started working on some remixes and then some gay men that were dressed very revealingly started grinding on the dance floor. Remus wished he had the confidence these men had with their own bodies. His body had scars from childhood accidents and he just couldn't imagine taking his shirt off in public.

The DJ seemed at home behind his mixing table, he looked up and his eyes roamed the crowd as his fingers moved across the equipment. He saw the two men grinding and apparently recognized them, then his eyes followed the crowd to Remus standing alone at the bar.

Lily had insisted that the three of them go dancing, but Remus quickly avoiding this by offering to get them drinks instead.

He sat at the bar, watching the men and women dancing on the floor, Remus's eyes kept seeking out the DJ. He seemed like he loved what he was doing. When he walked into a bar called The Three Broomsticks he wasn't expecting what he found inside, the place was packed and noisy. The ultraviolet lights made anything white luminescent, and he noticed his white jeans glowed beneath it.

He laughed and ran his hand over his jeans; he was caught unaware when a shirtless man walked up to him in the bustling club.

"Hey there," the man said with a cocky smile.

"Hi," Remus responded shyly.

"Can I get that job?" he said winking at Remus.

"Uhm, I would rather not," Remus replied, trying to be polite since this man was clearly drunk.

He wasn't sure what he would have done had James not arrived at that point. He didn't feel like causing a scene on his birthday. It would be freezing outside as the winter snow would be covering the roads and walkways. It always made Remus happy to think that his birthday was during the time went most things hibernated, yet he had been born into this frozen world.

"Hey, do we have a problem here?" James said, putting one arm around Remus in attempt to make the drunken man leave them.

"Ooi, we are just talking, aren't we good looking?" the man said, looking to Remus as if everything was fine. Just then the DJ walked over and barked at the drunken man:

"Fuck off, Rebbie; get out of here and stop pestering these men," DJ Wolfstar said to the man. The man seemed to know him, so he left without a word, giving the DJ a sulking expression as he walked off.

"I apologize for my cousin's behaviour," the man said to Remus with a wholesome smile.

"Your cousin?" Remus asked, somehow feeling lucky he had gotten the DJ's attention; although he wanted to avoid the man's cousin from now on.

"Yeah, Rebastian Lestrange, more than just a surname if you ask me," the man said with a light chuckle.

Remus smiled at the man but said nothing.

"It's my best friend's birthday today," James chirped in when he noticed the look Remus was giving the other man. He gave Remus a nudge on the shoulder.

"Happy birthday," the man replied.

"I'm Remus," Remus finally said, getting his tongue untied. This man was probably the most attractive man he had ever seen in his life.

***Sirius:* **

Sirius couldn't believe his luck when his idiot cousin decided to hit on the most attractive man in the entire bar. It was clear from the man's manners he didn't feel comfortable in his own skin, and Sirius couldn't help but wonder why he was so insecure about his looks.

"I'm Sirius, come on then Remus, let's get the birthday boy a drink, shall we?" he asked. He wasn't trying to force himself on Remus, but it was clear from the blaze in his eyes that this man found him attractive.

Sirius was intent on remaining honourable, and not letting anyone get away with chasing away this man from his workplace.

"I hope you will be visiting again?" Sirius asked the other man.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but I do admire you," Remus replied.

"Admire me?" Sirius asked in surprise; he had been told many things while working in this place, but nobody had ever told him _that_ before.

"Being so comfortable with who you are," Remus replied, gesturing at the surrounding area of the club.

"It wasn't easy," Sirius responded, before asking the barman for two tequila shots.

"Although, I often say, listen, smile, agree, and then do whatever the fuck you were doing to do anyway."

"Are you allowed to drink on the job?" Remus asked, peering at the shots; it was clear he had never even seen tequila before.

"Let's call it a job perk," Sirius said smiling. "Care to try one?"

"What the hell," Remus responded. "Let's make this a night I'll never forget."

***Remus:***

Remus took his first shot of the clear gold liquid, and it burned his throat as he swallowed it down with a grimace. After the first two, it became easier, and Remus relaxed enough to enjoy his birthday with this really attractive DJ.

"What power you have to make us suffer and like it?" Remus said to one of the next tequila shots before downing it. Sirius then realized that this man had enough to drink when Remus began staring at the bottom of the empty shot glass, using it as a periscope and pretending he was in a submarine.

Sirius was feeling like he had gotten himself into a strange position. He wasn't a good guy, and the fact that this man was drunk would have made it easy to make a move, but something inside him was telling him that Remus could be something more than a fling.

"I know you are a man of honor," Remus said, slurring slightly. The words made Sirius's heart contract and he knew he wanted to see this man again.

"Can I give you my number?" Sirius asked him. Remus nodded, handing over his phone for Sirius.

"Text me, okay?" Sirius added, wondering if he didn't give the man too much booze that he wouldn't remember him the following day.

"Of course," Remus said with a smile before Lily and James lead him out of the club and Sirius sighed.

Remus spent his night sleeping on his couch in the lounge, since his friends had given up on trying getting him up the stairs inside his flat. All night, he was holding onto his phone like a lifeline; he wouldn't forget to text the handsome DJ— Sirius.


End file.
